Forever Young
by AlchemyOtaku0922
Summary: When I first met him, I knew he was different from other people. Special. But what I didn't realize is that he would change my life forever. Oneshot. MXM


When I first met him, I knew he was different from other people. Special. But what I _didn't _realize is that he would change my life forever.

"This is Wammy's," Roger explained when I first arrived. "It's an orphanage for genius children."

I had never thought of myself as a "genius" before I got to Wammy's, and, to be honest, I still didn't consider myself one. It was just a label to me. Something the teachers used to make me work harder.

"You're a genius," The would say. "I _know _you can work harder than this. Now put the video game down and pay attention."

I would simply roll my eyes when they lectured me like this. I was already number three. I thought that was impressive enough considering I never studied _anything. _

In fact, the work was so easy for me I was pretty bored most the time. The only thing that made Wammy's exciting for me was my blonde firecracker.

"This is your roommate, Mello." Roger introduced. I have to say, when I first saw him, I had the same reaction as most everybody else did when they met Mello. I was scared. His face hosted a deadly look that made me think that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me, his eyes had the most intense and intimidating fire in them, and the way he carried himself made him look so powerful and superior to everybody else that no one would even _think _about messing with him.

For the first couple of weeks I tried to avoid him, but, the more and more I hung around him, I realized there was more to him than his tough exterior.

The first time I realized it was when I saw him sleeping. How could someone so loud and bold look so peaceful and gentle while sleeping? I swear, you could mistake him for an angel.

As we became closer friends, I started realizing all the small things he did that showed his softer side. The cute way he would bite his lower lip when he got stuck on a hard math problem, how he would sacrifice some of his precious studying time to play a video game with me (even though he didn't even like video games), and how, when someone talked bad about me, Mello would pretend like it didn't affect him, but, later, the person would come into class with a black eye and Mello would have a slight smirk on his face.

It wasn't long before I realized I was in love with him. How could I not be? He was so beautiful and so strong all at the same time. He could take my breath away just by walking into the room. _God, _I loved him.

Yet, even though I loved him with all my heart, it felt wrong. I mean, he was my best friend, my roommate, and, worst of all, _male. _I wasn't _supposed _to love him.

Suddenly, I was a nervous wreck. It took all my energy to try and fight back those strange feelings, and I _still _felt those butterflies in my stomach whenever I even _heard _the name "Mello".

Mello picked up on my strange behavior. He noticed how stressed out I had become. How I tried to avoid eye contact with him and how I talked even less than I had before. He became concerned. I knew I needed to find a way to calm myself down or he was going to figure out my secret.

Smoking was just the first thing I found that really helped me relax. I was able to hide it from Mello pretty well, too. At least, for a little while. I didn't think it was that bad. But he did.

"What is this?" He exclaimed, clutching a pack of my cigarettes in one hand, when I walked into our room one day.

"Mello, it's not what you think-" I tried to explain myself, but I was instantly cut off by the loud-mouthed blonde.

"You know this stuff can kill you?" He growled. "Do you _want _to die?"

"Mello, calm down. Someone will hear you." I tried to reason, my voice much more quiet.

"I don't care!" He continued, ignoring my request. "Promise me you won't do this anymore!"

"Why do you even care?" I finally snapped.

"Because I love you!"

We were both silent. I knew he hadn't meant to say that, but I was glad he had.

I know it sounds clichéd, but when I finally processed the words that had just come out of his mouth, my heart beat fast and slow at the same time.

I couldn't help but think how cute he looked as he nervously sputtered an explanation for his sudden confession. I responded with a small smirk as I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

As we sat there, sharing our first kiss, I knew my soul was sold. I knew I would do anything for that boy, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Even now, as I sat on the ground bleeding, police sirens echoing around me, I wouldn't have wanted my life to have gone differently. I had always known I would follow Mello to the grave, and, now, I had.

I tried imagining what my life would have been like without Mello. It would have been more boring, probably. I know I would have lived longer. I defiantly wouldn't have died like this. But, despite everything, I'm still glad to have had him in my life. I defiantly prefer a short, exciting life with Mello over a long, peaceful one without.

All my memories with Mello went through my mind and, despite my pain, I smiled because I knew that even though I only had a few minutes left, I was _so _lucky because I had got to live my life with the most wonderful man on the planet.

"I love you, Mihael Keehl." I whispered.

Those were my last words before I slipped into darkness.

-X-

_Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever? _


End file.
